Jimin (Park Jimin)
Park Jimin (박지민) wurde am 13. Oktober 1995 in Busan (Südkorea) geboren und hat einen jüngeren Bruder mit dem Namen Park Jihyun. Park Jimin ist unter dem Künstlernamen Jimin bekannt. Er ist Sänger, Tänzer und Songwriter. Seit 2013 ist Jimin Mitglied der Band BTS , unter dem Label Big Hit Entertainment. Er ist Sänger und Main Dancer von BTS. Park Jimin war vor BTS ein sehr guter Student an der Busan High School of Arts im Bereich Tanz. Jimin begann sich für eine Gesangskarriere zu interessieren nachdem er einen Auftritt von Rain gesehen hatte. Sein Tanzlehrer empfahl Jimin für ein Vorsprechen bei Big Hit Entertainment. Danach besuchte er zusammen mit V die Korea Art School und machte 2014 dort seinen Abschluss. 2012 wirkte Jimin bei dem Musik Video von Glam "Party(XXO)" mit. Unter BTS hat Jimin Solo-Tracks veröffentlicht, "Lie" (Album: Wings) und "Serendipity" (Album: Love Yourself 'Answer'). Die Solo-Tracks "Serendipity" und "Lie" von Jimin übertrafen fünfzig Millionen Streams auf Spotify, das ist der erste Rekord seit fünf Jahren durch einen K-Pop-Solo-Song nach Psys "Gentleman". Im Dezember 2018 veröffentlichte er den Solo-Song „Promise“ auf Soundcloud. Jimin arbeitete 2014 mit seinem Bandkollegen Jungkook für den Song "Christmas Day" zusammen, einer koreanischen Version von Justin Biebers Song "Mistletoe", dessen koreanischer Text von Jimin geschrieben wurden. Später arbeitete Jimin erneut mit Jungkook zusammen und veröffentlichte ein Cover von "We Don't Talk Anymore", ursprünglich stammt der Song von Charlie Puth und Selena Gomez, dieser Song wurde am 02. Juni 2017 veröffentlicht. 2016 nahm Jimin an einer Reihe von Variety Shows teil, er nahm z. B. an der Show „Hello Counselor“ oder der Show „Please Take Care of My Refrigerator“ teil. Im Dezember 2016 sang er auch an ein Duett beim dem KBS Song Festival mit Taemin von Shinee. Von Januar bis Mai 2018 gewann Jimin den monatlichen Peeper x Billboard Award für "Top K-Pop Artist - Individual". Peeper x Billboard ist eine Kollaboration zwischen der Peeper Social Media App und Billboard Korea, hier werden Fan-Stimmen für den Lieblings-K-Pop-Künstler gesammelt und dann der monatliche Gewinner bekannt gegeben. Der Preis war eine Spende an die Wohltätigkeitsorganisation UNICEF in seinem Namen. Unterschrift von Jimin: thumb|left|169px Fakten über Jimin: *Jimins Sternzeichen ist Waage *Er ist der dritt jüngste der Band BTS. *Er ist Teil der Main Dancer bei BTS *Jimin ist eng befreundet mit SHINees Taemin, EXOs Kai, Wanna One's Ha Sung Woon und HOTSHOT's Timoteo. *Als er drei Jahre alt war, ging Lee Young-ja für eine Veranstaltung nach Busan. Sie hielt ihn bei der Veranstaltung und sagte, dass er süß sei. *Jimin mag an sich selbst seine Augen am liebsten *Während des 3rd Muster von BTS, wurde er in Sugas Lied "Tony Montana" erwähnt. *Er war in "Intro: Serendipity" zu hören, der erste Intro-Track, bei dem ein Vocal-Line-Mitglied auftrat. *Den anderen Mitgliedern von BTS zufolge ist Jimin derjenige, der sich am meisten Zeit nimmt, um sich auf einen Auftritt vorzubereiten. *Wenn er wählen müsste, wäre sein englischer Künstlername 'Christian Chim Chim' *Jimin ist bekannt für seine liebenswerte Unbeholfenheit und für sein Aegyo sein. *Er wird von den Fans und den anderen Mitgliedern von BTS als "Cute Mochi" bezeichnet. *Jimin arbeitet sehr hart und ist schnell verärgert, wenn er auf der Bühne Fehler macht. *Er ist sehr ausdrucksstark in seinem Tanzstil, die anderen Mitglieder loben ihn dafür. *Er war auf Platz 64 bei der 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2017 Liste *Jimin war während seines gesamten Schullebens im Studentenrat. *Seine Lieblingsfächer in der Schule waren Mathematik und Physik. *Er spricht Koreanisch, Japanisch und besitzt Grundkenntnisse in Englisch *Er sagt, dass er in 10 Jahren ein cooler Künstler sein möchte, der sein bestes Leben führt *Seine Lieblingsfarben sind hellbraun, violett und schwarz. *Er ist bekannt als die energiereichste Person in der Band BTS. *Seine Vorbilder sind Tori Kelly und Chris Brown. *Jimins Lieblings-Avenger ist Hulk. *Alle Mitglieder von BTS waren sich einig, dass Jimin sich seit seinem Debüt stark verändert und verbessert hat. *Er hat unbewusst einmal mehr als 7 Stunden mit seinem Telefon gespielt. (Burn The Stage Episode 03) *Die Mitglieder von BTS sagten, dass Jimin der ängstliche von ihnen ist, wenn er wütend oder irritiert ist. *Jimin hatte drei Wahlmöglichkeiten bezüglich seines Künstlernamens, das waren "Baby J", "Baby G" und "Young Kid". Er entschied jedoch, dass sein richtiger Name am besten zu ihm passte und benutzte ihn. *Er mag saure Dinge. (z. B. Zitronen, Zitronensaft usw.) *Auf die Frage, was seine Lieblingshaarfarbe ist, sagt Jimin, er mag jede Haarfarbe, die er bisher ausprobiert hat, denn sie sind alle auf ihre Art einzigartig. *Sein idealer Typ sind Mädchen, die nett, niedlich, charmant sind und kleiner als er sind. *Jimins Spotify Playlist heißt: Jimin’s JOAH? JOAH! *In seiner Zeit vor seinem Debüt war er Valedictorian (hochrangiger Student, alias Nr. 1) und er war 9 Jahre lang Klassenpräsident. *Jimins Motto ist: Let’s keep trying till we can’t do it any more. *Seine "Fake Love" – Fancam auf Youtube ist die meistgesehene K-Pop Fancam. *Jimin sagte 2017 in Japan: It’s like I’m at another time and space, feels like when I first loved dancing, the stage is the world that heals me. *Er spielt Gitarre und Klavier *Jimin löst seine Probleme alleine, wenn er es nicht schafft dann geht er zu V und bitte ihn um Hilfe. *Jimin mag sonniges, aber kühles Wetter, am meisten, wenn er seine Kopfhörer trägt und Musik hören kann, das gibt ihm ein gutes Gefühl. *Wenn Jimin eine Superkraft hätte, dann würde er gerne mit Tieren sprechen können *Für Jimin ist BTS eine andere Familie, die ihm hilft seinen Traum als erfolgreicher Sänger zu verwirklichen. *Im Dorm (Wohnheim) ist Jimin für die Küche verantwortlich. Diskografie Jimin: Solo-Songs: *2016: Lie (BTS Album „Wings“) *2018: Serendipity (BTS Album „Love Yourself 'Answer'“) *2018: Promise (약속) Galerie Jimin 1.JPG|link=https://www.pinterest.de/Yamiclee/bts-jimin/ Jimin 2.JPG Jimin 3.JPG Jimin 4.JPG Jimin 5.JPG Jimin 6.JPG Jimin 7.JPG Jimin 8.JPG Jimin 9.JPG Jimin 10.JPG